Golden-Brown
by Gold Pendragon
Summary: Not exactly the favorite color of most people nowadays, but he found it charming in its own way. 'Comforting' and 'safe' were the first two words to cross his mind when he though of the color; he never expected the color to mean anything more or less, but it ended up being so. Royai/Royza.


Golden-Brown.

Not exactly the favorite color of most people nowadays, but he found it charming in its own way. 'Comforting' and 'safe' were the first two words to cross his mind when he though of the color; he never expected the color to mean anything more or less, but it ended up being so.

He clearly remembered one day when the color brown was playful. He was young then, very young and he could only remember how beautiful the brown was. Not the actual color, but the soul that laid behind it. A child, he thought, snapping up from his memory when his office door opened.

"Sir, you have a visitor." The person at the door said, the sentence short and to the point.

Golden-brown can be alert too.

"I'm busy." He fibbed, waving a free hand in the air and gesturing to a stack of papers on his desk. "Can you please tell them to-"

"Roy Mustang!" A grand voice boomed, a large man stepping through the door and into the room. "It's been so long since I saw you last! You look so tired too!" The man commented, his voice resonating throughout the room.

"Ah yes, it's been a while... But please, keep your voice down Armstrong; I've sort of got a headache." Roy said, rubbing his head as Armstrong turned his attention to the person at the door.

"And Hawkeye! Same goes with you! Still keeping an eye on him eh? I hope he was staying out of trouble!" Armstrong teased, making grand gestures to match his words.

"He's been locked up in his office this whole time, so I guess that counts." she said shrugging.

Golden-brown can also be amused.

"'I guess that counts'? Come on Lieutenant, am I really that bad?" Roy pleaded, leaning onto his desk.

"Yes." She replied simply, turning her back to him as he face planted into his paperwork.

"Well, it was nice seeing you two again. We'll catch up later too, but for now, I must go find Edward." Armstrong claimed, sparkles appearing around him.

Roy looked up from his desk, a piece of paper stuck to his face. "Alright, you go do that. Whip him into shape will you?" He joked as Armstrong simply nodded curtly then bounded out into the hall and closed the door, leaving the two of them alone in the office.

A few minutes if silence dispersed between the two of them, Hawkeye in thought as Roy peeled the piece of paper off his face.

His mind drifted off, remembering a battle not to long ago, when gun shots fired close by and in the distance, rounds upon rounds continuing nonstop, the brown there fierce with determination.

"Sir? Sir?"

He snapped back to life with a start then looked up, his shoulders relaxing a little when he saw Hawkeye's face.

In addition, golden-brown can be concerned.

"Oh, sorry about that Lieutenant. I was just remembering some battle from some time ago is all." He said, shaking his head as leaned back in his chair.

"Which one?" She asked, facing out the window.

"The first battle I had with you at my side." He spouted out, realizing to late he should have just kept quiet.

"E-excuse me sir?" She stuttered out, surprise in her voice.

She had heard what he said.

He cursed himself inwardly, but acted natural.

"It was the first time we worked together on the battlefield, and the first time I realized how deadly you were!" Roy said, laughing at his last sentence.

"You're lucky I can't hit you here." She said, her eyes giving off an evil glint.

Oh and devious; devious seemed to match with golden-brown as well.

"Hey, it's true though!" He said holding up his hands in the air innocently.

She didn't respond but close the curtains behind your desk, sighing when they were fully closed.

"Oh thank you, I was just about to do that." Roy said, putting his arms down to his side. "It was pretty bright today."

Hawkeye nodded, agreeing with his statement.

After a minute of awkward silence, Roy spoke up.

"So, um, something on your mind? You've been standing there for quite a while now..." He inquired, trailing off when she turned to him.

"Actually yes. Would you mind if I asked you a question?" She said, her expression hard to read with the lack of overpowered light from the window now gone.

"Sure, shoot." He said, leaning forward in his chair.

"As me to you, not as a Lieutenant to the General." She added quickly, catching Roy off guard.

He coughed a bit. "Okay, but what's the big deal about this-"

"What do you think of me?"

The question hung in the air, the room silent as the words sunk in.

"As, you?" Roy asked, pointing to her with his left hand.

She nodded, her figure still stiff in attention position.

"Relax Lieuten- I mean, uh, Hawkeye? No, I guess your first name can do for this conversation, maybe. I don't know, that's up to you..." Roy said, mumbling at the end of his little confused mess of sentences.

"Anything will do." She said, relaxing, but looking a bit unnerved as she did. She decided to sit down on one of the couches in front of his desk, trying to get rid of the uneasy feeling in her stomach.

"Okay, well, Riza," he said cautiously, looking over at her as he said her name.

Both of their faces heated up, the usage of her first name embarrassing both of them as Roy stumbled about the rest of his answer.

"I think of you as a playful, alert, humorous, determined, caring..." then he paused a little longer than necessary, only to continued, with an extended word, far too long than necessary. "Devious..."

She shot him a look and he laughed, putting up his hands defensively. "Hey, you asked for this." He claimed, standing up and walking around his desk to sit on the couch opposite of Riza.

"I also think you're really smart, maybe even above me," he laughed a bit, quick to continue on. "You're also, in my opinion of course, a very lovely lady."

Riza looked up, eyes wide.

"I-"

"Shh, end of discussion!" Roy said, hastily standing up and striding over to his desk chair, plopping in it, oddly getting motivation to actually do the paperwork he needed to do. "I'm sorry, but as I said earlier, I'm quite busy..." He muttered, flipping through the first packet on top of the pile on his desk, completely absorbed in the work already.

Riza stood up without a word, her expression blank and unreadable. She walked quietly to the front of his desk and leaned down, her movements in his peripheral vision distracting him from the paperwork.

"Lieutenant, I thought the conversation was-"

By looking up, he had done exactly what she had wanted him to do as she quickly pressed her lips to his.

Before he could respond in a proper and coherent form, she strided across the room towards the door, opened it, and started out into the hall. She paused before she went completely out of the doorway, and turned her head around and looked at Roy, who was dumbstruck blushing, and still standing behind his desk.

"Thank you, Colonel." She whispered, a small, barely visible tear rolling down her face. Her voice was loud enough for him to hear from his desk, and she turned around and closed the door before he could say anything, her steps echoing down the hallway.

He listened to her steps for as long as possible until they became inaudible in his now dark room. He slumped back into his chair and then leaned forward over the stack of papers on his desk, putting his face into his hands, tears forming in his eyes.

The color of her soul, the color that he adored in honor of her, felt so empty now. It offered no comfort or safety like he had originally thought it would, and now it only brought him pictures of her and the sadness that surrounded their history together.

Whispering, he put as much emotion as could into the next sentence. "I feel the same way..."

Golden-brown, the color of the eyes of a young girl as intelligent as a full grown adult.

This same golden-brown eyed girl is also very sad for being kept away from true love for so long because of rules and the government she worked for, but what the keeper of the golden-brown eyes didn't know of was the awareness of the black eyed man.

Fortunately for the girl, the black eyed man had always found her when she was hurt, always helped her get back up, and had always been there for her in her darkest moments.

The black eyed man was none other than Roy Mustang, and the brown eyed girl was...

"... Riza Hawkeye." He finished, silently clutching a small black box in his pocket, his tears dropping onto the documents, ink spreading from the words on the papers.

"I hope to one day be with you forever, and have enough courage to ask that of you." He breathed lightly, pulling out the small black box and opening it to reveal a delicate silver ring, a diamond held in place in the center of the small band as the faint gold words saying 'Für Immer' encircled the gem. He slammed the lid closed and tightened his grip around it, his eyes also squeezed shut.

"I promise, when I become Führer, that's the day I'll ask you." He claimed, his voice a bit more confident. He looked at the small black box and smiled, chuckling a little. "And trust me, I'm usually not this prepared, but of course you'd already know that."


End file.
